Un momento juntos
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: Un héroe no puede ser siempre un héroe, debe sentar cabeza en algún momento y hacer un recuento de su vida, Damian y Colin deciden rememorar juntos como llegaron a un momento particular de su existencia. [Colin x Damian] [Dalin]


Feliz año nuevo! Por fin cumplí con el reto Dalin del año pasado. Quiero agradecer a Maik Wayne por ayudarme a corregir el fanfic, y poner el titulo y sinopsis. Te quiero Maik!

 **Pareja:** Dalin (Colin x Damian)

 **Disclaimer:** El comic de Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

 **Un momento juntos  
**

Con cuidado lava un par de manzanas rojas, a su edad el contacto del agua fría con sus manos resultaba doloroso, pero quería sorprender a su esposo con su fruta favorita cerro el grifo y con paño limpio seco sus manos y con otro seco las manzanas las puso en un plato de loza y buscó un cuchillo y un tenedor de fruta. Tomó el plato y el cubierto y se fue a la habitación de su esposo, antes compartían uno, pero ahora el necesitaba una cama propia para poder descansar mejor, y ahora frente a él estaba su reto diario, las escaleras, con lentitud y con una mano sosteniéndose de la baranda de roble subió las escaleras, cuando llegó al segundo piso se sentía cansado y a la vez victorioso. El segundo piso era igual de desolado y silencioso que el primer piso, sus cuñados y sus familias ya no vivían en la mansión cuanto extrañaba tener a sus sobrinos corriendo de un lado a otro. Cuando llegó a la habitación de su esposo entró y lo vio con sus lentes para leer lucia muy concentrado.

―Es bueno ver que estas despierto, Damian. ―se acercó al lado de la cama y dejó el plato sobre la mesita de noche que estaba repleto de frascos de pastillas.

―Me aburre dormir siempre. ―cerró el libro y se quitó los lentes.

―Luces más viejo con lentes. ―acarició la mejilla de Damian era tan arrugada como su mano.

―Tú también con ese abrigo de cuadros, Colin. Te conocí con ese abrigo y ya por poco usas esa cosa en nuestra boda.

No pudo aguantar reír fue una sonora carcajada que casi lo dejo sin aire en sus pulmones, comenzó a toser para calamar su tos Damian le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

―No sabía que era tan gracioso.

―Sarcástico, cariño. ―se calmó y volvió a respirar con normalidad― Te traje manzanas rojas.

Tomo una manzana y el cuchillo con cuidado comenzó a pelar la cascara su estómago ya no podía digerirlo de forma adecuada, Damian vio la dificultad de Colin de pelar las manzanas.

―Yo lo hare ―le quito la manzana y el cuchillo―, después de todo soy bueno con los cuchillos.

―Lo siento. ―se sintió un viejo inútil por no poder pelar una simple manzana.

―No te sientas mal enfrentaste el agua fría y las escaleras por mí.

Le dio la manzana ya pelada y el cuchillo, en el plato Colin la corto en pequeños pedazos con el tenedor pico un pedazo y lo llevo a la boca de Damian.

―¿Ahora soy un bebé?

―Eres mi bebé.

Damian también picó un pedazo de manzana y se lo dio a Colin que lo aceptó con gusto, así siguieron hasta terminar todos los pedazos.

―Hace tiempo no hacíamos esto. ―sonrió Colin.

―Después de lo que ocurrió con la sopa no te debe sorprender

―No fue tan malo.

― Como a ti no se te ensució la ropa.

―Fue sin querer.

Como olvidar el día que había preparado una deliciosa sopa de avellanas y por querer ser un romántico quiso darle de comer a Damian pero olvido que sus manos temblaban un poco.

―Entra a la cama.

―Damian que atrevido. ―recibió un golpe en su brazo.

Damian se hizo a un lado para que Colin pudiera entrar, se movió con cuidado no quería jalar la intravenosa que tenía en su otra mano, antes el solo se quitaba dagas de su cuerpo y ahora el jalar un poco la intravenosa resultaba doloroso, la vejez era una mierda.

―Extrañaba estar así contigo.

―Es porque te fuiste de la habitación.

―Era necesario y lo sabes. ―se recostó en el hombro de Colin pudo ver que ya casi no quedaba rastro esos cabellos rojizos― ¿Dónde está Rosemary?

―Le dije que se tome un descanso, hoy quería ser quien te cuide.

Rosemary era la enfermera que cuidaba de ellos, era una muchacha de unos veintisiete años, después de ver que no podían estar solos, Colin propuso tener un par de enfermeras, pero Damian se negó no aceptaba la idea de tener desconocidos cuidándolo, además que los candidatos eran una mujer mayor y un hombre, no confiaba en ellos después de ver con Mary esa película donde un anciano se enamora de su enfermera, Colin a pesar de su edad seguía siendo atractivo y tan despistado no notaria que alguien le coquetea aunque esa persona usara carteles de neón para llamar su atención. Si alguien vendría a vivir con ellos tendría que pasar por Damian Wayne, usando la computadora de la Batcave busco a la persona que viviría en la mansión de esa manera encontró a Rosemary una joven enfermera, la mejor de su promoción, además que su expediente estaba limpio cuando llego a la casa no dejo de vigilarla cada que se encargaba de Colin, pero al final termino ganándose la confianza de Damian.

―Eso es muy dulce.

―Soy tan dulce que soy veneno para diabéticos.

―No bromees sobre eso. ―Damian le dio un jalón de oreja―No a nuestra edad.

―Siempre me haces recordar lo viejo que estamos.

―Ha pasado tiempo…

―¿Los extrañas?

―Por supuesto.

Colin acaricio los cabellos blancos de su esposo y besó su mejilla, y Damian en respuesta se acurrucó a su lado.

―La mansión es tan silenciosa sin ellos.

―¿Recuerdas cuando nacio Mary?

―Cómo olvidar a mi sobrina que vuela.

Richard Grayson, el gran hermano mayor de todos los Robins, se casó con Korian y por petición de Dick se mudaron a la mansión, el quería que su esposa viviera con su familia, tiempo después nació Mary Grayson la primera nieta de Bruce, pero al igual que su matrimonio el líder de la familia se mantuvo reacio a reconocerla como su nieta; todos disfrutaban de la bebé, Damian y Colin solían cuidarla juntos. Después de la muerte de Richard, Korian decidió dejar la mansión sin su amado esposo, ya no tenía razón para quedarse además sentía que ella y su hija no eran bienvenidas, ellas se mudaron a la Titans Tower, solían venir de visita y al pasar el tiempo solo Mary venía a visitar a sus tíos y primos.

―Nunca perdone a mi padre por no tratarlas como merecían.

―Bruce solía mantener la distancia de lo que era diferente…

―Lo sé. ―suspiró resignado —Me alegra saber que eso no afecto a Mary.

―Ella ya es toda una mujer.

―Al igual que Lian.

―Era una niña adorable y bien portada.

―Con ese par de padres me sorprendo.

―Vamos tienes que admitir que Jason y Roy hicieron un gran trabajo con ella.

―Recuerdo cuando la presentaron…

Era un día soleado en Gotham todos estaban reunidos en la mansión, Jason anuncio que vendría de visita, cuando llegó no venía solo sino con Roy Harper y su pequeña hija Lian, todos los presentes los llenaron de preguntas, excepto Colin que veía con curiosidad a Roy y Jason, nunca había conocido a otro pelirrojo salvo a Barbara Gordon y Koiran, aunque el cabello de su cuñada era rojo fuego literalmente hablando. Jason explicó que se había casado con su Roy en las Vegas y que ahora era el segundo padre de Lian, a Bruce casi le da un infarto de un momento a otro tenía una segunda nieta, no le hizo mucha gracia la idea, pero a Jason eso no le importaba, no vino buscando su aprobación o bendición sino para dejar en claro que un hombre casado y con una hermosa hija. Ellos solían venir de vez en cuando sobre todo Roy que pedía consejo a Dick y Kori para criar a su hija. Lian y Mary era casi de la misma edad por eso logaron ser grandes amigas, Jason y Roy se sentían orgulloso de su hija, ellos vivían en una de las casa de seguridad de Jason.

―Jason y Roy a pesar de su edad siempre lograban espantar a los pretendientes de Lian.

―Todos colaboramos con eso ―Damian rio con sorna―, protegemos la honra de nuestras niñas.

―¿Esa es tu excusa para mandar a un pobre chico a Moscú?

―Se lo merecía ¿Cómo olvidas tu baile de graduación?

―Quizás estaba preocupado por el tipo raro de casco rojo que lo seguía cada vez que salía con su novia.

―Jamás olvidaras eso ¿verdad?. Al menos Lian esta con un buen chico ahora.

―A Jason eso no le causa mucha gracia.

―Vamos, el hijo de Drake es todo un caballerito.

―¿Desde cuándo apoyas a Tim?

―Desde que por fin logro hacer algo bien.

Después e que Kori y Mary se fueran de la mansión el brillo que daba Mary al lugar se apagó los días se volvieron aburridos hasta que un día Conner y Tim llegaron a la mansión después de una misión con un niño en brazos, resulta que Amanda Waller tomó el ADN de los dos para crear un ser que sea tan fuerte como inteligente, ellos decidieron tomar al infante como su hijo, a este punto Bruce ya estaba cansado que sus nietos aparecieron de repente, primero Mary, luego Lian y por último el pequeño Will que entre los tres niños era el más tranquilo, Conner decidió que llevara el apellido de Tim, después de todo su pareja tenía un legado; Colin y Damian ya era prácticamente adultos cuando conocieron a Will, y Damian después de cuidar a todos sus sobrinos no podía mentir quería tener un bebé con Colin.

―Sé que querías tener hijos en ese entonces.

― Lo quería para nosotros, no como heredero de mi padre Bruce Wayne o Batman.

―Tú y Tim manejaron muy bien Wayne Enterprise, me sorprendió que trabajaran bien juntos.

―Se lo deje a Tim y a su hijo, la empresa estará bien con ellos. ―desvió la mirada― Y también esta Terry algún día el será la cabeza de la empresa.

―Adoro esta familia está llena de sorpresas.

―Al final no pudimos tener hijos. ―dijo de repente.

―Fue nuestra decisión. ―trató de consolar a su esposo.

Tiempo después de casarse sintieron el llamado de la paternidad, ya habían cuidado de todos sus sobrinos y ahora querían un hijo propio e hicieron los trámites necesarios para que pudieran adoptar, cuando llego el gran día fueron a uno de los orfanatos de Gotham era el mismo donde Colin vivió por años, fueron recibidos por los encargados del lugar y los llevo donde estaban los niños, cuando entraron al salón estaba repleto de niños y niñas que vestían sus mejores ropas, hablaron con cada pequeño para conocerlo.

―Y bien ¿Cuál es de su agrado? ―pregunto la señora.

―Bueno todos son agradables. ―Colin hablo un poco cohibido― ¿Verdad, cariño?

―Sí, son niños maravillosos.

―También tenemos bebés.

―¿Bebés?

La mujer los llevo hasta una sala donde vieron a los bebés en sus cuneros había una pareja que cargaba a un bebé.

―Algunas personas prefiere adoptarlos cuando son bebés para criarlos desde el principio.

Colin se acercó a un cunero y cogió a un bebé que parecía tener tres meses y lo puso en los brazos de Damian, el que había luchado con grandes enemigos y enfrentado sus peores miedos se sintió tan desconcertado al tener un pequeño ser entre sus brazos, Colin se acercó a su esposo y ambos apreciaron al bebé mientras dormía.

Al final del día regresaron a casa.

―Colin ―lo llamo desde la cama tenía la latop en su regazo― en el orfanato que fuimos hay alrededor de veintitrés niños y niñas, diez adolescentes y quince bebés.

―Lo sé yo vivía ahí ―se sentó al lado de Damian― antes habían más…

―En total hay cincuenta y cinco personas y solo hemos visto ese orfanato, en Metropolis hay diez, entonces aproximadamente hay quinientos cincuenta niños, y en Beach City hay ocho orfanatos y…

Colin aparto las manos de Damian del teclado y cerro la laptop, y lo abrazo y Damian recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

―Damian.

―Son demasiados. ―susurro― Son tantos niños que necesitan una familia.

―Es sorprenderte.

―No, es abrumador. Si elegimos uno, dos o tres los demás seguirán a la espera de tener una familia. ―ya no pudo más y se quebró― No es justo.

Cuando llegaron a esa conclusión decidieron no adoptar a ningún niño en cambio Wayne Enterprise se hará cargo de los orfanatos de Gotham para que los niños pudieran tener una mejor calidad de vida además de que ellos pasaran tiempo con los pequeños y eso los hacia felices, el proyecto resultó tan bien que se amplió a otras ciudades e incluso en otros países, sus familias y amigos felicitaron su decisión quizás no tienen un hijo con sus apellidos, pero tenían muchos niños que los amaban con todo su corazón. Solo Bruce fue reacio a aceptar su decisión, Damian como hijo biológico le correspondía seguir con la línea de sangre de los Wayne, pero Damian seguía firme en su decisión, al pasar el tiempo el dejo el puesto en la empresa a Tim y a su hijo, sabía que ellos harían un buen trabajo.

―Ame a todos esos niños. ―dijo Damian.

―Y ellos te aman ―lo besó―, y recordaran todo lo que hiciste por ellos.

―También te quieren, tú te llevabas mejor con ellos.

―Entre huérfanos nos entendemos. ―rio Colin― Cierto llegaron cartas y postales de los pequeños, creo que James se va a casar.

Trato de levantarse para ir a buscar las cartas, pero Damian lo cogió del brazo.

―No te vayas quédate conmigo.

―Sí, amor.

Colin se despertó por los golpes en la puerta, pudo ver por la ventana que ya era de noche.

―Pase.

―Buenas noches, señor Colin. ―entro Rosemary― Le traje la correspondencia.

―Gracias. Damian despierta. ―llamo a su esposo, pero este no le respondía― ¿Damian?

Rosemary dejo las cartas en la mesita de noche y se acercó a Damian para tomarle el pulso, pero no había nada.

―Yo… Lo siento mucho. ―resistió las ganas de llorar.

Colin vio a su esposo lucia tan calmado le dio un beso en la frente.

―Oh Damian.

―Debí estar aquí, yo…

―Rosemary me harías un favor. ―miro a los ojos a la enfermera― Ayúdame a ir con mi amado.

―Pero…

―Ya estoy viejo y no creo que pueda seguir sin él, para mi Damian es quien me daba fuerzas para continuar.

Del cajón de la mesita de noche, Colin tomo una libreta y un bolígrafo, escribió algo y se lo entrego a Rosemary.

―Asegúrate que llegue a nuestros familiares.

―Sí, señor Colin.

Salió un momento de la habitación y luego regreso con una bolsa de paracetamol intravenoso, coloco la intravenosa en la mano de Colin, con una jeringa tomo el fármaco y lo inyecto en la intravenosa. Colin con su otra mano tomo la mano de Damian y la apretó.

―Buenas noches, Rosemary.

―Que descanse, señor Colin

Lentamente cerro los ojos cuando todo se volvió oscuro Colin abrió los ojos y frente a él estaba Damian como lo había conocido como un niño, él también era un niño, Damian le tendió la mano y el no dudo en tomarla.

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

Si existe el paracetamol intravenoso. Y una sobredosis puede ocasionar muchas complicaciones y la muerte.

(Estoy de vacaciones me da flojera releer el libro de farmacología. _Sorry_ )

* * *

Gracias por leer! :3


End file.
